The 2 Tailed Mermaids (Episode List)
A list of episodes in the show The 2 Tailed Mermaids. Since several of the episodes have been set to private, the videos may or may not play. Season 1 Episode 1: Just the Begining sic Upload Date: July 19, 2012 Annie and Emma, playing ball in the park, discover a lost magical river. Episode 2: Power Stones Upload Date: July 21, 2012 Jaime bumps into Emma, causing her to spill water on Annie and forcing them to hide. Jaime's curiousity is roused. Annie calls to ask Emma to go to the river, but Jaime wants to go too and they have to take her. There, they discover some colorful stones. Episode 3: Power Hour Upload Date: July 23, 2012 Annie and Emma discover that they have powers, and immediately use them for revenge on Amber and Jaime. Episode 4: One More Power Upload Date: July 23, 2012 Jaime pushes Amber into the pool, and she almost drowns. Annie jumps into save her, but she won't wake up. Episode 5: Sea Sick Part 1 Upload Date: August 17, 2012 The time has come for Annie and Emma to go to school. Afterwards, Annie wants to try out the mermaid spell book she found on her doorstep. Part 2 Upload Date: August 17, 2012 Annie and Emma find out it's raining outside, so they call in sick. At home, they make a potion to gain still more powers, but instead their lie turns all too real. Episode 6: Night of the Full Moon Part 1 Upload Date: August 18, 2012 Annie and Emma need to look for the crab's nook, but to do that they need to make a potion. With the full moon up, that's going to be hard. Part 2 Upload Date: Emma finds Annie in the pool with a purple tail, and discover that the spell has added teleportation to their powers. Episode 7: Picture Perfect Upload Date: September 23, 2012 Amber wants her webkinz back from Annie, and finds something bigger than a missing toy--something that puts Emma and Annie's secret in danger. Episode 8: Memory Loss Upload Date: November 6, 2012 Emma and Annie practice their powers, but is it safe with Amber around? Episode 9: Double Crossed Upload Date: November 6, 2012 Something's come over Emma, driving her to get rid of her tail forever. Episode 10: Mermaid Amber Upload Date: November 25, 2012 Amber wants to be a mermaid, so she takes the spellbook and performs a spell. Season 2 Episode 1: Birthday Wave Upload Date: January 31, 2013 It's Amber's birthday, and there may be a problem with her gifts. Episode 2: Lost on Shore Upload Date: July 15, 2013 Annie, Emma and Amber switch bodies. Episode 3: Washed Away Upload Date: September 29, 2013 Amber's tail disappears, and she has to do everything she can to try and get it back. Episode 4: Power Storm Upload Date: October 7, 2013 A storm comes on a cold full moon night and makes Annie's and Emma's powers go wild. Can they survive a night of crazy? Category:The 2 Tailed Mermaids Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes